Creando un nuevo lazo familiar
by kobatokamijou
Summary: Prusia quiere que Austria le preste a Kugelmugel,un día, ya que ahora son pareja; y quiere fortalecer sus lazos. Roderich no está seguro de que funcione del todo, pero aun así, decide aceptar su propuesta. Sin embargo, no sale como gilbert lo esperaba. /Oneshot/


**hola, hola c:**

**Este es otro de mis one-shot's , la verdad es que no soy muy buena para escribir así de humor o comedia...pero hice el intento ;u; , lo juro.**

**Espero que le guste ;u;**

**Disclaimer; Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni nada. sólo esta pequeña historia.**

* * *

La mirada amatista y la rubí se miraban fijamente, Austria suspiró y tomó su taza de té, para después volver a mirar el otro.

-¿Para qué lo quieres realmente?- le preguntó al albino.

-Tú siempre lo tienes de una forma egoísta, no te afectará prestármelo un día.

-No creo que sea buena idea, es muy pronto.

-Vamos señorito, como la grandiosa pareja que somos, digo grandiosa, porque yo formo parte de ella. Deberíamos de cuidarlo juntos.

-Él está bien.

- A ver, recapitulemos. El viene contigo muy seguido, ¿No?

-Martes y jueves. Algunas veces fin de semana, depende. Pero en teoría los días definidos son martes y jueves.

-Ajá, si claro. Pero, no es justo.

-¿Qué no es justo, Prusia?- preguntó ya más cansado por discutir con el otro.

-Que los demás tengan colonias y esas cosas, niños que cuidar y yo no.

-Es una micro nación independiente.

-Pues los demás también tienen una, ¡yo también quiero!, mi grandiosidad lo pide.

-el está a gusto con un cuidado de tutor soltero.

-¡Ya no eres soltero!

-¿De veras quieres pasar el rato con él?

-Ja, ¿Cuántas veces quieres que el asombroso yo, gaste saliva en decírtelo?

-De acuerdo, tú ganas. Te lo dejaré un día, pero, tienes que prometer ser responsable.

-¡Lo juro!, no debes de dudar en mi, señorito.

Austria entornó los ojos, ¿Qué es lo que hacía?

-Llegará en unos minutos. Por favor, compórtate en lo que te presento.

Prusia esbozó una sonrisa triunfante. Se levantó de su asiente con emoción y fue hasta donde se encontraba el austriaco, para plantarle un beso sorpresa. Roderich lo separó sonrojado.

-Tampoco seas indecente frente a él, tonto.

-sí, sí, lo que digas, rode.

Los minutos pasaban, Prusia esperaba con impaciencia la llegada del otro. Y una vez que la puerta sonó, ignorando los reclamos por parte del austriaco, Gilbert corrió hacia la puerta. Después de abrirla, observó con sus ojos carmesí a la micro nación. Un poco confundido a decir verdad, Austria le había dicho que era un niño. Y parecía más bien una niña. Bueno, tal vez Austria se refería así…a ella.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.- Hallo, ¿Cómo es que era tú nombre, linda?

El menor se quedó viendo al de cabellos claros, ¿qué hacia él ahí?, pero llega más a su desconcierte al escuchar un "Linda". Frunce el ceño. ¿A qué se refería con eso?, Austria se dio un palmada en la frente, de veras que era un tonto.

-¿Eres ignorante o qué sucede con tu capacidad mental?, soy un varón, tonto. –le respondió muy molesto, la micro nación. Le molestaba que lo tomaran por una niña, y mucho.

-Hey, no deberías de insultar mi grandiosa persona, ¿No sabes acaso quién soy?, Yo soy…

-Sé perfectamente quien eres, eres el ruidoso e irritante de Prusia, claro. –le respondió cortando al otro.

-oye, no tienes derecho al hablarme así, mocoso.

-Tengo más poder que tú, eso es claro.

Golpe bajo para Prusia, pasar el día con la micro nación sería más difícil de lo que él había planeado. Las miradas entre el menor y el mayor se cruzaban con el ceño fruncido, ambos molestos. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como el señorito le ganara?

Austria decidió intervenir.

-Bien, Kugelmugel, adelante. Y Prusia, por favor, guarda la calma.

-¡Pero señorito, es un insolente!

-Ya tiene algo en común, en ese caso. Pero por lo menos kugelmugel tiene clase y educación. –decía Austria mientras dirigía al menor a la sala.

Una vez todos sentados podía percibirse la tención. Los dos de cabellos claros, no habían tenido una primera impresión muy favorable.

-Me dijo "Linda".-fue lo que dijo el más joven.

-Lo sé, es un tonto. No te preocupes por ello, tampoco tiene cura.

-No sigas con tus estupideces Austria, para empezar no es mi culpa. Trae el cabello largo de esa forma, ¿No es normal que me confunda?

-¡es una forma de expresar arte, ignorante!, ¡arte!

-¿Arte?, ja, eso no es arte.

-¿y tú qué sabes de arte?

Mientras una molesta conversación se formaba entre los otros dos, Roderich se masajeaba su cien. Sabía que era muy pronto para ponerlos juntos.

-De acuerdo ustedes dos, Kugelmugel, verás…Gilbert y yo somos ahora una pareja.

Kugelmugel miró al austriaco con sorpresa, después volteó a ver al albino, el cual sonreía con prepotencia.

-Así es niño, ahora soy como tu padre.-decía con orgullo Prusia.- sé que eres independiente, pero el grandioso yo sabe también que su relación es como de una familia, y como soy el asombroso novio de Roderich, eso me convierte en familia también. Así que ve agradeciendo que tengas un padre nuevo tan asombroso como yo.

-¿cuál es el punto? –preguntó de mala gana.

-Pasarás el día con él, para que…vayan formando mejor…su relación, si bien podría llamarla así.-prosiguió el castaño.

-¿Por qué?- reclamó el menor, inconforme con el plan.

-Porque sí. Punto, ahora Prusia, te dejo en tus manos a kugelmugel, pobre de ti si le pasa algo.

-Claro, ¿poco confías en mi, señorito?

Austria prefirió no contestar, y mejor se retiró, después de decirle a la micro nación que no se preocupar, que estaría bien. Aun que los dos se preguntaban si eso iba a ser verdad.

Sentados en la banca de parque, Prusia comía un helado de chocolate. Miraba de reojo al otro, el cual se encontraba viendo su helado fijamente, empezaba a derretirse… ¿Qué no planeaba comérselo?

-Oe, niño…si no te lo comes…

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta?- respondió al instante.

-¿eh?, ¿De qué?- le miró confundido

-La forma en que se derrite, la forma que toma…es claramente una muestra de arte.

…

Perfecto.

En casa tenía como novio un amante aristócrata amargado de la música clásica.

Y ahora… un niño excéntrico amante del arte.

-Yo sólo veo un delicioso helado que quiere ser comido, deberías comértelo.

-Claro, olvidé que estaba con el que no sabe lo que es arte. Tú no sabes entender esta belleza, ¡Míralo! , ¡Es perfecto!- decía con maravilla mientras le mostraba el cono de helado derritiéndose.

-¡o sí!, es divino tanto que le daré una probadita, kesese…-y con esas palabras le dio una probada al helado del chico.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!,¡Lo arruinaste, lunático!- y con clara molestia, ya que el loco egocéntrico había arruinado la maravilla del helado derretido, decidió que si tanto le gustaba, se lo daría. Y así fue como el albino terminó con el helado de la micro nación en la cara.

-¡Hey!, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- exclamó Prusia quitándose el helado en la cara.

-te lo mereces por bruto. –le contestó mientras se retiraba caminando, ¿Cuándo acabaría esta payasada?

-No pareces muy refinado, niñato.-le dijo mientras le alcanzaba con el paso

-No eres muy divertido, todo lo contrario, eres molesto. –le respondió el otro viéndolo mientras se paraba.

-A ver…-suspiró Prusia, no estaban llegando a nada. Se suponía que debía mejorar su relación, no arruinarla más. Era mejor si lo llevaba a un lugar que fuera de su agrado.

Los ojos del albino miraban con confusión las obras de arte del museo. ¿Por qué de todas las cosas en el mundo, ese niño tenía que gustar del arte? Mientras tanto volteó a ver al otro, a comparación de él, kugelmugel parecía disfrutarlo. Gilbert sonrió, poco a poco, pero como era asombroso, para cuando acabara el día, la micro nación y él, serían más unidos. Como familia, y le mostraría al señorito, que él si puede con todo. ¡Qué debe confiar más en él!

-¡Muy bien, kugelmugel!, ahora iremos con unos amigos. –le dijo Prusia al otro.

Kugelmugel asintió, ya estaba de buen humor después de todo lo que había pasado en su anormal día con el pruso.

-¡toño!, ¡fran!, adivinen qué.- exclamó Gilbert

Decía un emocionado prusiano, sentado en la barra de un bar con un serio kugelmugel a su lado. Y otros dos al otro.

-¿Qué sucede, mon ami Gilbert?, cuéntanos las buenas.- le decía un sonriente Francia, acompañado de España.

-¡Miren! –exclamó el albino, mostrando al menor.

-…Gilbert.- empezó a decir el francés.

-¿Sí?- contestó el nombrado.

-¿Trajiste a un menor a un bar?- terminó de decir el francés. Claro que la criatura era rebella, pero, ¿Por qué a un bar?, y si no mal lo recordaba, ese era…kugelmugel…significaba que Austria era su padre-tutor.

Oh, mierda. No quería saber que le pasaría al pruso si Austria se enteraba. Lo mejor sería irse de ahí.

Prusia se quedó analizando unos momentos, era verdad.

-¡Oh, Gott!, Austria me va dejar sin….-pensó unos momentos, no podía decir esa palabra delante del otro, le iría peor.-_eso_ por un mes.

-¡vayamos a mi casa! Sugirió el español. Y sin pensarlo, los demás aceptaron.

Una vez en casa del español, kugelmugel se encontraba observando la casa de español. Viendo lo que podía ser arte, y lo que podía ser atrocidad.

-¿Cómo lograste que te lo prestara, Gilbert?- preguntó Antonio.

-El asombroso yo, todo lo puede.-concluyó orgulloso de sí mismo el albino.

-Disculpe señor España, ¿podría prestarme unos colores?- preguntó kugelmugel entrando a la cocina repentinamente.

-¡qué adorable!, claro que sí. Oigan, este chico tiene mejor carácter que Austria.

-Si claro.- ironizó Prusia, ellos no habían pasado todo el día con él.

-Espera, están en el cuarto de Lovi, ayer lo utilizó para no sé qué. Creo que tendrás que pedírselos…

-De acuerdo, ¿Dónde está ese tal "Lovi"?- volvió a preguntar la micro nación.

-ah, bueno…él…

-¡He vuelto, bastardo!- se oyó un azotó de puerta y una voz entrar a la casa del moreno.

-él acaba de llegar.-terminó de decir el español, mientras le daba una sonrisa. ¡Qué lindo era!

Kugelmugel sólo asintió y se dirigió a donde estaba el otro.

Romano recién llegando con un ánimo hambriento, mientras se dirigía la cocina. Con claras intenciones de comer algo, se topó con una sorpresa.

-Disculpe, Señor Lovi…

¿Pero qué rayos?

-¿Me prestaría unos lápices de color?, España me ha dicho que usted los tiene.

Lovino lo veía y lo veía, ¿Qué habrá hecho Antonio?, ¿Quién era ese niño?, Ahorita lo sabría.

-¿Para qué los quieres? –preguntó con molestia al menor.

-Oh, Para hacer un rico _Vanillekipferl_, ¿Acaso no es obvio?- respondió en el mismo tono del otro.

Y en pocos momentos, Lovino decide que de alguna forma u otra, la micro nación le cae un poco bien.

-Bien, te lo daré…espera unos momentos. –le dijo romano mientras iba por el pedido del otro,

-Vaya, el niño es franco.-decía Francia mientras la cocina, a la vez que observaba.

-Es medio insolente, que no te engañe.-le respondió Prusia mientras bebía de su cerveza.

-¡Pero es muy lindo!, míralo. –decía Antonio.

-Oui, oui…eso no te lo niego.

En pocos momentos Romano regresó con los lápices de colores, y se lo entregó al chico. Este agradeció, y uno al lado del otro se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Oh, no…lo que me faltaba. 3 bastardos, un idiota, el estúpido hermano del macho patatas, y el asqueroso pervertido de Francia. –se decía romano lamentándose su llegada a esa hora. – oye mocoso, no deberías juntarte con estos tres idiotas, te pegaran algo de su estupidez seguramente.

-Yo no he querido juntarme, el me trajo.- respondió el menor mientras se diría a Prusia.

-Te compadezco, niño. Ha de ser un día muy difícil para ti. Pasarla con el egocéntrico de mierda.

-¡Cuida tus palabras, romano!- le grito Prusia al italiano.

-Tranquilo, gilbo.-le calmaba España.

-Lo ha sido, es muy tonto, irritante, molesto, e ignorante. –decía la micro nación.

Romano esbozó una sonrisa, ese niño tenía lo suyo.

-Gilbert, pero, ¿qué le hiciste para que te odie de es amanera?- preguntó Francis a su amigo.

El albino simplemente se dejo caer en la mesa. -¡no fue mi culpa!, ¡Parecía niña!

Francis ya comprendía su error. Antonio se unió a darle palmadas en la cabeza. Pobre Gilbert.

-Sor Italia romano, ¿quién eres tú?- preguntó romano ignorando los dramas tipo reina de los tres idiotas.

-Soy kugelmugel, micro nación en Austria. –decía el chico mientras buscaba un espacio entre la mesa.- Esto es un asco.

Romano mirando al menor, el cual miraba asqueado la mesa de la cocina, decidió al fin hacer algo. Tomando un trapo, le limpió un espacio, en la mesa. Sintiéndose todo un súper héroe, le hizo sentarse al otro para que hiciera lo que quisiera hacer. Mientras tanto romano, se puso a ver que encontraba por la cocina.

-Disculpe señor Lovi, usted es hermano de Seborga, ¿No?-preguntó kugelmugel desde su asiento.

-ah, sí, ¿Eres su amigo?- respondió el italiano desde su punto, aun buscando algo en el refrigerador.

La micro nación iba a contestar hasta que cierto albino le cortó.

-¡¿Cómo es posible qué hable más con el gruñón de Romano?!- exclamó tirando a la vez un poco de cerveza.

-¿por qué me cortas de esa manera?, ¿Acaso no sabes qué es de mala educación?...tonto.-fue lo que le respondió al albino, mientras regresaba su vista al otro.

Prusia estaba que le daba un tic en el ojo. No era posible.

-A decir verdad lo conozco. Pero me llevo más con Ladonia…-le respondía al otro, y dibujaba.

Romano por pura curiosidad se acercó a lo que hacia el otro. Maldita sea, el niño coloreaba mejor que él.

Francia pensó en cómo ayudar a su amigo.

-Oye, mon petit, kugelmugel…Austria para ti es cómo un padre, ¿verdad?, a pesar de ser hermanos, su relación siempre ha sido de padre e hijo.

La micro nación volteo a verle y sólo asintió.

-¿No crees que debes darle una oportunidad a Gilbert?, Austria se sentirá muy feliz si lo haces.

El menor lo miró y lo miró.

-Roderich dice que eres mala influenza. Aunque ya varios me han hablado de ti.

Claro que esos varios eran; Alemania, Inglaterra y Austria.

A parte de muy claro que la relación entre Austria y Francia no era muy buena que digamos.

-claro que lo es, es un maldito asqueroso pervertido.- le continuo romano comiendo unos ricos tomates, que encontró por ahí.

Acto seguido, Francis se encontraba en una esquina mordiendo su pañuelo de seda fina, color rosado, mientras hacia su drama digno de una reina en sus días. -¿Quiénes harían tal atrocidad, en decirle esas cosas al lindo de kugelmugel?- se siguió lamentando.

Prusia se masajeaba la sien. Estaba claro que con esa clase de ayuda, nunca conseguiría el amor de kugelmugel.

España quería ayudar. Era su turno, su pobre amigo se veía devastado.

-Veamos… ¿quieres un tomate, pequeño?

-¿Para qué querría un tomate?- preguntó.

-eh… ¿Para comer?-dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

-Nein, danke. –volvió a su dibujo.

-¿qué dijo…?

-qué no, gracias…eso dijo el mocoso.

-ah….No sé qué hacer amigo.

-Olvídalo, tal vez vaya con west, de seguro esta con Feliciano.

-¡no menciones el nombre del macho patatero en esta casa, idiota!

-¡No es tu casa, para empezar!

-¿Y?, yo vivo aquí, tú no.

Mientras una nueva pelea se formaba entre romano y Prusia, España aprovechó para darle galletas al menor. El cual las aceptó con gusto, diciendo que una que otra tenía un diseño abstracto y magnifico que podría considerarse arte.

Después de 2 horas exactamente con 14 minutos. Al fin la pelea entre Romano y Prusia terminó.

-Kugelmugel, es hora de irnos.- anunció Prusia. El cual salía de la cocina, ya que ahí no se encontraba la micro nación.

Pero se encontró con un escenario…extraño.

Había varias hojas con garabatos en él. Al parecer habían estado dibujando, pero ahora estaban bordando…

-Ahora va a hacer esto…-decía kugelmugel, en el sofá dando instrucciones. – y así…es como obtienen una pintura, pero bordada.

-¿Pero qué carajo están haciendo?...-preguntó romano saliendo de la cocina.

Prusia no dijo nada, estaba aun sin entender la situación.

-Mon petit kugelmugel, no enseñó a tejer boinas, nos dio clases de dibujo, y como bordar obras de arte.

-¿¡Cuando pasó eso?!- exclamó Prusia.

-Cuando lovi y tú estaban peleando…-dijo con toda la naturalidad España.

Gilbert suspiró, de acuerdo…no podría ser peor su día, claro hasta que su celular sonó. Era el señorito.

Fantástico.

Decidió no contestar por el bien de sus oídos, y por su capacidad de escuchar.

Después de despedirse, en el camino a casa, Prusia seguía pensando y pensando. ¿Qué había salido mal? Lo intentó de veras lo intentó.

-¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó Austria a los recién llegados.

-No tan mal como esperaba.

-Me alegra.

Austria miró a Gilbert, se miraba no muy contento. El primero le dijo al menor que fuera a hacer otra cosa, que hablaría con Prusia.

-¿y bien?...-preguntó Roderich al otro.

-Es pesado.

-Te lo advertí.

-Está loco por el arte.

-ya lo sabía.

-mnhg, fue más difícil de lo que creí.

-Sólo tienes que dejar que se acostumbre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardará?, el asombroso yo tiene su paciencia.

-Ya verás. Por ahora el tiene que regresar a su hogar, luego tendrás otra oportunidad.

El pruso sólo arremedó infantilmente desde su posición.

La micro nación apareció con sus cosas listas.

-¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-preguntó Austria.

-Ja.-le respondió el otro.

-¡Yo lo haré!- exclamó rápidamente el albino.

Kugelmugel no tuvo tiempo para contestar. Y en poco tiempo ya estaba en el asiento trasero del auto de Austria. El cual iba como copiloto.

-¿Para qué querías pasar el día conmigo?- preguntó repentinamente el más chico desde su asiento.

Austria no contestó, esa pregunta era para Prusia.

-Ya te lo dije, niño. Para familiarizarnos.

Kugelmugel siguió pensando, tal vez debería darle una oportunidad más al albino.

Al llegar al hogar de la micro nación, este se volvió hacia Gilbert y le dio un suave y no muy fuerte abrazo. Después de todo, el había dicho que quería familiarizarse. Acto seguido se despidió de Roderich un poco sonrojado, por su anterior acción.

Gilbert se quedó unos momentos en silencio y después esbozó una ancha sonrisa.

-¿Lo viste, señorito?, ¿Lo viste?

-Sí, claro que lo vi Gilb…-iba a seguir hablando, pero los labios por parte de Prusia se presionaron con lo de él.

Sí, tal vez no era el día que esperaba, pero al menso consiguió un poco. Bueno, pronto volverá a verlo, y como él era asombroso obviamente no se daría por vencido.

-Vamos a casa, Gilbert.

-¡Claro, señorito!- el dijo mientras subían al carro.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a casa, el albino no le permitió al castaño salir del auto. Oh no, celebrarían su pequeño progreso con la micro nación. Y aun que Austria le reclamara, sabía que Prusia no lo iba a escuchar.

* * *

**Y bueni, este fue c:**

**Espero que les haya gustado ;u;**

**Por cierto, el _Vanillekipferl _son unas galletas de origen austriaco c:**

**Ha decir verdad, pensé en que tal vez gilbert quería sacar con su lado fraternal o paternal pidiéndole a kugelmugel a Austria. Aun que es como un mini señorito, pero con un gusto más asociado al arte.Sólo que más eufórico. Entonces, pensé que tal vez no sería muy fácil a la primera que tratara con Prusia. ^^**

**Bueno, gracias por leer.**

**¡Hasta pronto, los/las quiero!**

**Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Review? , ¿tomatazo?, ¿algo? :'3 **

**Por cada review que dejan, se mejora la relación con kugelmugel y Prusia, lo cual hace que haya más amor Austro-prusiano(? x3**


End file.
